


[podfic] until the rain falls

by Kess



Series: High Chaos week 2016 [6]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Royal Protector has become someone Geoff can't quite recognize, no matter how much he would like to. But anything that lives can heal, and this is an age of new beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] until the rain falls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [until the rain falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354067) by [talionprinciple (Triskai)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskai/pseuds/talionprinciple). 



cover by me

[link to podfic ](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/HC%20week%202016/until%20the%20rain%20falls.mp3)(length: 00:11:04 | size: 10 MB)


End file.
